A stereophonic sound is a sound having a sense of direction caused by difference in sounds heard by left and right ears. In a virtual reality player (VR Player), a real picture seen by a user may be changed due to an action of turning round his head or a viewpoint switching of the user. However, telepresence dislocation of the sound may be caused since sounds in each sound channel of audio outputting unit in the VR Player are outputted as they are.